The Life Changing Choices: At What Cost
by demon darling
Summary: This is the sequel to The Life Changing Choices. I Still have no clue where this is going and I kinda just make it up as I go. R&R!
1. A New Beginning Kinda

**Okay so this is the first of a sequel so if you clicked on this randomly you might want to go read the first one—The Life Changing Choices—before you get totally confused with what's going on.**

Percy's POV

It had been a year since that day at camp—when Alec went missing. Demi-gods had been disappearing left and right. They didn't leave any trace except for a pile of blood.

I sat in my apartment waiting for Annabeth to come home with the kids. They were growing incredibly fast—in one year they were the size of your average five-year-old. They were smart too.

Alec was making straight A's in history and Harley was a genius in math. Annabeth was teaching them everything she knew about architecture and she left me to teach them colors. Alec's favorite was purple; Harley's favorite was green.

I heard a car pull up and I set down the morning paper—it was starting to make me sick with its talk of the missing children. Annabeth came in and Harley trapped me in a tight hug—did I mention they were strong to?

"Hey! How are my ladies today?" I asked.

"We went to the store and I knew the total of everything in the cart before we got to the counter." Harley told me happily.

Alec had her arms crossed and looked angry—she reminded me so much of my renegade sister when she did that. I kneeled to her height. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I saw these really cool high-top black and purple converse that were my size at the store and mom said 'No.'! She didn't even let me finish asking!" Alec shot Annabeth a pointed look.

Annabeth sighed. "We just got you shoes two weeks ago! You cannot keep getting new ones when you see some that you like better than the ones you have. I'll get them when the ones you have now need to be replaced. Percy, can you help me with the bags?"

"Daaaaad!" Alec wined.

I patted her head. "Your mother is right—as always. You don't need new shoes yet. Go be a good kid and play with your sister."

Alec glared at me and stormed off. I hoped she would take a knife to these shoes they way she had to her old ones when she had wanted the shoes she has now.

I went outside and Annabeth kissed me. "It's been a long day."

I picked up a couple bags out of the back of the Hummer. "I'm sorry. I would have come with you but I thought you wanted some time with the girls."

"I did. But then Harley wanted this and Alec wanted that . . . it was so irritating."

We took the groceries inside and started to put everything away. "Do you still want to go?"

"Of course! Your mom hasn't seen the kids in over a month." Annabeth threw away the plastic bags in the recycle bin. "Get the kids ready and I'll meet you outside."

I kissed her on the cheek and went to Harley's room. "Hey, honey, want to go see Nanna?" My mother had refused to be called grand-ma.

Harley smiled and threw down her Barbies that she had been terrorizing—she wouldn't play with them; she wanted them to be headless instead. "Nanna's house is so much fun!"

"Go out to the car while I get your sister." Harley gave me a sympathetic look and I nodded. "I know."

I walked down the hall and tapped on Alec's door. "What do you want?" A snapped reply came from behind the door

"We're going to Nanna's. Do you want to go or not?"

The door opened and Alec was standing there with her dark-blonde, almost light brown hair sticking out from under a Red Sox cap. "I _want_ purple converse!"

"Yell at me again and I'll get you pepto-pink ones. Go to the car." I told her.

She glared at me but ran off to the car. I got there in time to see Annabeth help Harley into her seat but Alec just jumped in on her own—she was independent like that.

We showed up at my mom's house and the kids ran inside happily. She met us out front and hugged the kids. "Hey! Oh my gods, you're getting so big!"

"We went shopping with momma today!" Harley said happily.

"That's nice. We're you guys her little helpers today?" Mom asked nicely.

"Yes." Harley said innocently.

"Well, that's great because I have some blue, chocolate cookies inside just for little helpers like you."

The kids ran inside squealing with delight. Mom hugged Annabeth and I as we went inside. "You been treating my babies okay?"

"Of course," Annabeth said smiling. "Well, Alec was mad at me because I didn't get her the shoes she wanted from the store, but blue cookies will help her get over it."

"Didn't you just get her new shoes?" My mom laughed.

"Yes, we did. Annabeth told her we would get them when she needed new shoes and I thought she was going to go destroy the ones she has now."

"Like she did the last time?" Mom asked laughing more.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So have you heard anything from camp?"

The mood turned serious as we all remembered what would be waiting for us when we got there. Mom smiled tightly. "Why don't we take this conversation to the living room." She glanced at the kitchen not two yards away and we nodded.

Once we were safely out of hearing range, mom started talking. "Chiron told me that you guys were going to be made council members for the entire camp this year. He doesn't want you going on any quests unless a prophecy clearly states you need to go. The children are welcome at camp but with what's going on he doesn't recommend it—he said there was no point in telling you guys that because you would bring them anyways."

We laughed slightly and Annabeth nodded knowing that people would want to see the kids. Alec and Clarisse—of all people—had bonded during her small, ten-minute visit in wal-mart. Harley was better friends with Nox than anyone else—she claimed to "admire his independence and logical out-look on life and death". Annabeth didn't like that much.

"Well, they have been tracking the person who has been killing all the demi-gods. They have a pretty good idea on where they are hiding but it's vague and they're not a hundred percent."

"It's the tunnels, isn't it?" Annabeth asked and my mom nodded. "Did they say who was behind it?"

My mom glanced at me for a second. "They're not for sure, no."

"Well, who do they think it is?" I asked. "They have to have some idea by now."

She looked down for a moment but wouldn't reach my eyes when she looked back up. "It's not a hundred percent. They don't even know if they even have a clue really."

I was getting a pulling, sickness in my gut. "Who?"

"Alec."

Before we could react or say anything, Alec jumped over the couch and landed next to Annabeth. "I'm not killing anyone!"

Annabeth hugged her. "I know, sweetheart, you wouldn't hurt a fly."

Alec pulled back. "Yes I would. They're annoying with the buzzing and what-not." We laughed but Alec narrowed her eyes. "Why do people think I'm killing kids?"

We got quiet. "They don't think that, honey." Annabeth told her.

"Nanna just said that they think I'm behind the killings of demi-gods. Why are you lying, Mom?" Alec said knowingly.

"That was adult talk, Alec." I said in a hard voice. "You weren't supposed to hear it. Nanna was talking about a different Alec. You know your mother wouldn't lie to you."

Alec thought about that. "I guess, but since I already heard can I stay?"

"No." We all said at the same time.

Alec glared at us and jumped over the back of the couch. "I never get trusted with anything." She mumbled as she went back to the kitchen.

Nico's POV

I walked quietly through the camp grounds. The campers were arriving as usual but I wasn't as interested as I had been during previous years.

Mace was walking with me playing with a broken stop watch. He was a year-rounder. He told me that things just weren't the same at his house since his younger sister was killed in a car crash but he wasn't the kind with lots to say.

Mal, however, had gone home for the year. His mother was searching for him since he ran off and he decided to see if she had changed at all. We hadn't heard anything from him but we were waiting to find out how it had gone.

Just then the voice of a familiar boy rang through the clearing. "Mace! Nico! What's crack-a-lacking?"

How Mal and Thalia were related, I would never know. Mal was so laid back and Thalia was always wound tighter than Hades on a bad day. I couldn't not crack a smile around these guys.

"Not shit, you?" Mace said giving him what they called "A very manly, best-friend's hug". They claimed that you're not a real man unless you can hug your best guy-friend in public and not look gay.

"Mom was cool . . . I'm lying. It sucked and I'm never going back." He held up his hand for a high five. "Year-rounders, baby!"

We smiled and gave him high fives. When he stopped laughing Mal asked what camp was like during the year. "Well, it's really quiet. Hardly anybody stays all year." Mace told him.

"How have you been, Nic?" Mal asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Fine, _Nico_, how have you been?"

I shrugged. "Investigating shit, but you can't tell Chiron about that."

Mal smiled and pretended to zip his lips. "Whatcha been investigating?"

"The demi-gods that have been disappearing." I told him.

"He found out who they thought was behind it and made it his mission to prove them wrong." Mace said helpfully.

"Who?" Mal asked then his eyes flared in realization. "The Blonde Legend? No way! A killer of demi-gods? That's a load of shit and I didn't even know her."

I smiled tightly at the nick-name Alec had been given. It had switched around to things like "Blue Hero" and "World Hero" and "Legend from the Sea" but "The Blonde Legend" had won in the end. I thought they were all stupid.

"Yeah, but you can't argue with council investigators unless you have proof." I told him.

"You got any?" Mal asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Mal and Mace were quiet. Then Mace shouted suddenly. "YES!"

"What?" Mal and I asked surprised.

Mace looked up from the watch sheepishly. "I beat my old record on this thing."

Annabeth's POV

Harley and Alec were sleeping in the back seat when we arrived at camp. They had been fighting for hours on how long it would take to get to the camp and then they FINALLY passed out.

Nico and two new kids met us as we got out of the car. "What's up, man?" Nico asked.

I was surprised he was actually talking now. "Ever ride in a car with twins?" Percy asked and Nico shook his head. "Don't."

We laughed and Percy popped the trunk. He pulled out a few bags and one of the boys offered to help.

"Thanks. Hey, I didn't get your name first time we met." Percy said.

"Oh, I'm Mace and this is my friend Mal." Percy shook their hands. "I'm a Hephaestus kid and Mal is a son of Zeus."

"Thalia's half-brother?" I asked and he nodded. "Gods' love her, but I would hate to be you."

"Oh, she didn't seem that bad when I met her." Mace said.

"That might be 'cause you were staring at her tits." Mal noted.

We laughed and they carried off the bags. I opened the door on Harley's side and got her out with only causing her to move around a little. "Do you mind getting out Alec, Nico?"

Nico hesitated but opened the door. He stared at the little girl in the seat for a few moments and I realized that this was the first time he had seen the kids. "Does she act like her?"

I smiled slightly. "She's a smart ass, independent, and obsessed with converse, what do you think?"

Nico smiled tightly but didn't answer. He lifted her from the car seat and she woke up.

Alec looked at Nico for a minute. "Do I know you?"

"I'm friends with your mother and father." Nico told her.

"Well, friend of my mother and father, I know how to walk." She glanced pointedly at the ground and Nico got the hint.

"Right away, then." He laughed as he set her down.

We started to walk off but Alec paused and turned back to Nico. "Hey, guy, do you have a shorter name?"

Nico laughed again. "It's Nico."

Alec thought about that. "Nico . . . I like it." She nodded and continued on.

Harley woke up three cabins down from Percy's and I set her down to walk. Everyone was smiling at the kids and Alec got mad when she didn't see Clarisse. "I thought you said she would be her."

"She will, Alec," I told her.

The moment the doors to the cabin opened, the kids were in love. "WOWZERS!" Harley said with a huge smile.

Alec analyzed the room and then nodded. "I've now decided that this will be AWESOME."

They ran around the room throwing things and laughing. We calmed them down long enough to get unpacked but then they decided that it was time to see who could jump across the beds fastest without falling.

Rachel came over and gasped when she saw the kids. "They are so big!"

"Thanks." I said smiling. I still hadn't figured out what I was supposed to say when people said that. "How have you been?"

"Well, collage is a bitch but I'm getting through it, you?"

"We're doing pretty good. Percy is working and taking his college classes. I'm watching the kids and doing the collage thing; it's hard but we get by."

"Well, who watches the kids when you guys aren't home?" Rachel said looking concerned.

"Oh, well, we have neighbors or Percy's mom look after them." I told her.

"That must suck not getting to spend a lot of time with them, especially when they're growing so fast."

"Well, yeah—"

"You ask a lot of questions." Harley noted politely from her coloring place from under the bed.

Rachel smiled at her. "I'm just curious, sweetheart."

"Oh." Harley smiled happily and went back to coloring a picture of two boys playing with cars. "Mom, I want a car."

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Alec came out of the bathroom and was holding a picture frame. She looked around and then came up to me. "Where is Dad?"

"He went to go talk to Chiron. What do you have there?" I reached for the picture but she jerked it back.

"I can't tell you. When is Dad coming back? I need to ask him something." Alec looked determined and I knew it was pointless to try but I felt I had to.

"Why can't you just ask me what it is?"

Alec looked at me seriously. "Momma, I _need_ to ask Daddy."

I froze. Alec never called me that. She would say "Mother" or "Mom" or "Ma" but never "Momma". It took me off-guard and I found myself saying. "Rachel, do you mind taking Alec to the Big House?"

"Of course not!" Rachel smiled. "Alec, want to come with me?"

Alec rolled her eyes—she hated being talked to like a little kid. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Rachel's POV

I walked with Alec. She was quiet and I couldn't get much out of her. "Do you have any special powers like your Mommy and Daddy?"

Alec shrugged. "Maybe."

"Have you ever done anything with water?" I tried.

"Maybe." Alec said simply.

I was so busy talking—or trying to talk—to Alec that I didn't notice Nico run out of the woods. He slammed into me with massive force that I fell and almost landed on Alec.

Nico jumped up and held out his hand for me. I laughed and took it. "I didn't even see you."

"Yeah, sorry, where you going?" Nico asked.

I remembered that I was with Alec and jumped slightly. "I'm taking Alec to go find Percy in the Big House."

"I can take her if you want."

"No, its okay, I got her." I said smiling.

"No you don't." Alec said. "I can look after myself and I don't need you to take me there. I can see just fine." Alec started to storm off but she turned around to add, "And I don't like being talked about like I'm not there."

She continued up the path and I gave Nico a small smile and then ran after her. "Alec, I'm sorry that you felt I was talking about you like that."

"Even when you apologize you blame the other person." Alec mumbled.

"What?" I asked surprised.

Alec stopped and sighed. "You said, 'I'm sorry _you_ felt' which means that you're saying that it wasn't your fault but mine for feeling the way I felt."

She started walking again. Why didn't Annabeth tell me this kid was so smart? "Fine, I am so sorry for talking about you like you weren't there."

"It doesn't mean anything now that I had to tell you." Alec shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we're here now so you can go away."

I paused in shock as Alec slipped through the door. I turned around and saw Nico standing on the walkway a few feet behind me. "I don't think she likes you."

Percy's POV

Chiron was catching me up on the investigation. "I've been trying to explain that it couldn't be your sister, Percy, but they claim that all the evidence points to her. They started disappearing right after they found out she was missing. They found her prints. They found DNA. Percy, it's hopeless."

"But Alec wouldn't kill a demi-god! I knew her better than you! I saw her refuse to kill Ashley because she wasn't fully evil but there was just something evil inside her! She _couldn't_ kill a demi-god!" I realized I was yelling and took a moment to calm myself. "Chiron, I know their wrong."

Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "Percy, my boy, I know how badly you want to believe she is innocent. I saw greatness in her as well, but the child of the verse was always meant to turn evil."

"I want to see the verse." I said quietly.

Chiron shook his head. "I cannot show you that, Percy, and you know that."

I was about to yell some extra colorful words—not at Chiron just at the general situation—when a small body jumped up from behind the couch. "Dad, we need to talk."

I jumped slightly but then I smiled at her. "Can it wait? Chiron and I are a little busy."

"No, Daddy, please it's important." Alec said.

I froze. Alec never called me "Daddy". She would call me "father" or "Dad" but this was a first for anything else. "What do you need to talk about?"

Alec glanced at Chiron nervously and then took a breath and shoved a picture frame in my hands. "Why was this hidden under the sink? Are you cheating on Mom?"

I looked down at the picture and realized what it was. I was standing in front of the cabin and Alec was next to me. She had her arm around my shoulder and was planting a kiss on my cheek.

I laughed when I looked at it and then I showed Chiron. He smiled at me. "Alec, this is a picture of Al—my sister. She . . . died."

Alec's eyes widened. "No! My aunt? Dead? That's not fair! Did I ever meet her?"

I shook my head. "No. You were born three months after she died."

"What was her name?" Alec traced the figures in the picture with her finger.

I swallowed. "Her name was Alec."

"Is that she the one they think is killing everybody?" Alec asked sadly.

"Yes, but they're wrong."

Then Alec asked me something that no one else had. It hurt my gut to realize that I didn't have an answer. "How do you know?"

**Yeah, so I know this first chapter sucked but I'm hoping to pick it up by the second or third chapter so please just bare with me. Sorry for the shitty beginning again and if you have any ideas R&R or send a P.M.**


	2. Attack on Camp

**Okay, I am hoping this chapter will be better than the last one. R&R! Oh and I realized that it could get confusing with two characters with the name Alec but I MIGHT have found a way to solve it. I know it will get confusing but, yeah, I guess I didn't think that one all the way through haha**

Alec's POV

I stood in front of a small mirror. I stared into it drawing a blank. "Who are you?" I muttered to myself.

I couldn't remember jack shit from before I woke up on Olympus. I knew where I was and I knew my name. I knew where I had to go and what I needed to do but everything else was a humming blank.

How did I die? Did I want to be turned into what I am? Did anyone miss me? Was I supposed to miss someone? I didn't have answers to any of these questions.

There was a tap on the door. "Who is it?" I shouted.

Luke faded out of the shadows. "We brought you another one, Nikki." I had asked for them to not call me by my real name anymore. It had seemed like a good idea at first but I realized that I was a different person than before so therefore I needed a new name.

I glanced in the mirror again. "I'll be there in a minute."

"She's a fighter." Luke commented. "We almost didn't get her in."

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him again in a hard voice. I wasn't sure why but there was something about Luke that I didn't like. He followed orders but I just . . . didn't care much for him.

He left quietly and I took a deep breath. I left my room and faded through the tunnels into the feeding room. I hated the look of fear on demi-gods' faces but I was always so _hungry_.

The girl had dark brown hair and red eyes—a child of Aries. "Who the fuck are you?" She snapped.

"I'm the last person you're ever going to see. Well, at least while you're alive anyways." I told her bluntly. I found honesty was something they deserved before they died.

"You think you can kill me?" She laughed mockingly. "Bring it on."

I kinda liked this girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bex, daughter of Aries. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Nikki." I said simply then I attacked . . .

I left the feeding room with a happier attitude than when I went in—I always felt better after I fed. Luke was waiting outside the door. "We have seventy-two demi-gods in holding as of yesterday."

"So the camp will be a bit smaller this year, eh?" I commented.

"Yes, Nikki, but some of the workers want to know why we're not allowed to feed on them."

"Because I said so and if you feed on them, we won't have enough."

"Enough for what?" Luke asked. "We don't understand the orders you are giving us."

"Did you question the GreatOne as much as you do me?"

"No, but he was always clear with what he had planned." Luke told me.

I considered that. "Well, I don't think you would understand my plan even if I told it to you."

"What makes you say that?"

I turned and looked him in the eyes. "Just follow the orders, Luke. Round them up and lock them up. It is not that hard of a concept to grasp. Tell the workers that anyone who thinks I don't know what I'm doing can come ask me themselves."

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll spread the word."

"Good and have any of the workers fed on the demi-gods?"

"When we capture them, they take a small amount to keep them running but they do not bite the demi-god directly."

"Oh, the incision method, huh?" I smiled. "Well, they better not take more than necessary."

"I can assure you that is not a problem." Luke told me. "Do you mind if I make a request?"

I turned and smiled at him. "What would that be?"

"I would just like to request a demi-god to be brought in." Luke told me. "I would also like to put him at top priority if you don't mind, Nikki."

I thought about that. "Who would you like?"

Luke paused. "It's a demi-god named Percy Jackson."

The name caused something to stir in my stomach but I didn't have a clue who he was. I got the feeling that I _should_ know who he was though; I didn't let it show. "I don't see a problem with that." I stopped a worker who was carrying an unconscious Aphrodite child. "Put Percy Jackson on the Top Priority list."

Nico's POV

I had left camp with Argus to pick up some new fighting equipment. They had been training the students twice as hard since the disappearances started.

We had left at a late hour but we _had_ to get supplies. We shopped quickly and easily and we out in less than an hour. Argus left to go get gas from the convenience store and my cell-phone rang.

I stepped out of the van and walked around to the side of the store to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Nico, Chiron says you guys need to get back now. We're under attack. We don't know how they got through the wards but—ugh—hurry._" Percy said on the other line.

I could hear swords clinging and shouting all around him and I pictured Annabeth and Percy fighting monsters to no end with their children hiding in the corner. "I'm on my way."

I hung up and started to run off to go grab Argus, but something caught my eye. It was a girl with blonde hair and very familiar features. I froze and stared when she stepped under the streetlight. "Oh, gods." I whispered to myself.

She crossed the street and was walking toward me with purpose. When she got next to me I noticed she was talking on one of those head-set phone things and she was looking for a private place. She passed me and continued down the alley.

I knew I had to go back to camp but it was _her_! I made a decision and followed her quietly into the alley. She turned a corner and I peeked around the edge before I followed. I ducked behind a dumpster and realized that just four yards away is where she had decided to stop.

"What the fuck do you mean 'we chased him'?" She shouted. "You went into the camp?"

I wanted to smile at seeing her again but something in her voice wouldn't let me.

"You did not get my permission to do that! You were told to follow orders!" She had a hard and deadly edge to her voice. "No! I said he would be put a top priority not that you could invade the camp to get him! Are you stupid? You might have just ruined the plan, Luke!"

I froze. Luke? No, no, no, she couldn't be with Luke now. That's not possible.

"He left me in charge!" She snapped. "You might as well bring in everyone. We'll have to move on this sooner than expected."

She hung up and started to walk away. She froze suddenly and turned back to the dumpster. I pressed myself out of sight but I could feel eyes boring into me. I heard the footsteps getting closer and shouldn't have been surprised when she stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked eyeing me.

I stared at her in shock. "You don't—my name is Nico."

She gave me a quick once over. "You shouldn't listen to other people's phone calls, Nico. It's frowned upon in this country and many others."

She started to walk away and I stood up to my full height. "Do you know who I am?"

She turned and glanced at me. "No, but I have to go."

I remembered what she had told me but I couldn't do it. Not now anyways.

I watched Alec walk away and didn't fulfill her last request.

Percy's POV

The creatures from the tunnels were pouring into the camp. Annabeth and I shoved the kids under the bed and grabbed our battle gear. I gave Harley a knife and Alec held up a small dagger that she had taken out of the drawer and they didn't need to be told to use it if they needed to.

Harley was letting her fear show but Alec just looked pissed. "It's going to be okay." I told them before joining Annabeth on the porch to defend our cabin.

We were mowing them down at first but then four came at me at once. They knocked my sword out of my hands and I had to resort to hand on hand combat.

Annabeth took out three and then helped me by getting rid of two of my attackers before she was sidetracked by her own. I kicked one of my attackers under the chin and he collapsed instantly.

The second one caught me in a choke hold. Annabeth had her back to me and didn't see that I was about to pass out.

I heard a shout and then the person holding me was gone. I fell to the ground but shot to my feet to look behind me. Alec was holding her little dagger and breathing hard. "I'm sorry, but he was hurting you." She handed me my sword. "I had to help."

I smiled, took my sword, and patted her head. "It's okay, just go back inside."

I spun around and started fighting again. I took them out faster now. Something about knowing my children were watching made me move faster and kill faster. But they just kept coming.

Nico ran up after a few minutes and began to help us mow them down. We were doing pretty good in the cabin area but I wasn't sure what was going on around the rest of the camp.

We were just getting the upper hand when everything fell apart. I hadn't noticed we had been moving away from the cabin until I heard a shout the made my blood run cold.

"Daddy, help us!" Harley screeched. I turned to see Luke holding my baby girl. She was kicking and shouting but his hold was firm. Alec was being held by three of the tunnel creatures but they were having trouble keeping her still.

Annabeth snapped. She ran right for Luke but the Luke's workers got in the way. She cut down many of them but was soon over-whelmed.

"Let go of my children now!" Annabeth shouted and I could hear the anger and fury and _fear_ in her voice. No one makes Annabeth feel like that and gets to live.

I shot through the creatures and almost made it to Luke before they all piled on me. I was knocked to the ground and held by several creatures. Nico was right there next to me.

"Let them go!" I shouted.

Luke tossed Harley to a worker and she shrieked. I clenched my teeth. The workers pulled me to my feet but managed to keep me held tight. Luke came to stand in front of me. "How have you been, Percy?"

I glared at him. "Go to Hell!"

He punched me hard in the gut and—despite my being invulnerable—it hurt like a mother fucker.

"Daddy!" Harley shouted in fear. I felt so bad for letting this happen.

Suddenly Alec broke free. She shot away from her capturers with amazing speed and leapt onto Luke's back. The men holding me reached to help him instinctively and I used it as an opportunity. I stole a sword form one of them and went to town on those mother fuckers.

Luke was fighting with Alec and she seemed to have a bad ass grip. In the chaos Nico broke free and helped me. This added onto other workers moving to help and Annabeth gain her freedom.

In the end, it was the six of the workers that had been holding Alec and were now holding Harley and Luke on one side and Annabeth, Nico, Alec, and I on the other.

Annabeth was holding onto Alec with everything she had. Alec was gripping a dagger so tight her knuckles were white. I felt so bad for her and Harley being scared like this and it occurred to me that I really should have left them with my mother.

Harley was sobbing. Luke glared at me. "You can't stop what's coming. The half-bloods are being rounded up. You are on the Top Priority list."

"I didn't know I was so special." I snapped. The fact that I was so pissed took away from the sarcasm.

"Well, you are." Luke informed me. "Now if you come with us nicely, we won't hurt any members of your family."

A worker put a knife to Harley as a warning. "Let her go first." I said.

Luke shook his head. "You know that's not how this works, Percy. Now I'm losing my patients."

I saw the worker push on the knife and Harley shouted in fear. "Alright!" I screamed, close to tears. "Okay, you win. You win, Luke." I threw down my weapons stepped away from my friends. "Let her go."

Luke smiled as he minions tied up my hands. Harley started to run off but Luke caught her. "I think we should add one more demigods to the list," He said with a smile.

"You said you would let her go!" Annabeth shouted. She was crying.

"Oh, I will. I'm just going to get as many as I can before I do." Luke said. "So, Annabeth, would you like to come with us?"

"No!" I shouted.

Luke taunted Annabeth by waving Harley's arm. "Don't you want to win your little girl's freedom?"

Annabeth didn't look at me when she threw down her knife. "Let my baby go, Luke, please. I'll go with you just let my little girl go."

Nico spoke suddenly. "Take me instead of Annabeth. I'm a child of the Big Three which means I'm more important."

Luke thought that over for a second and was about to answer when a phone rang. He laughed and answered it. "Yes, Nikki?"

He listened and then froze. "I'll make sure they know. What about a demigod named Annabeth? Is she on the list? . . . No, I didn't put her there, I was just asking . . . alright, Nikki, your orders will be obeyed to the letter."

He hung up. "Well, it seems we will be taking you up on that deal, di Angelo."

His workers tied Nico's hands up and I mouthed a silent "Thank you" to him. He smiled and shrugged. Luke let Harley go and she ran to Annabeth.

Annabeth snatched up her knife and looked like she wanted to come after Luke but one of Luke's workers hit her in the back of her head and she fell over unconscious. I shouted and the girls screamed in rage.

Alec threw a rock at the worker but he ducked. Then we were being carried off and I could hear the girls shouting behind us.


	3. I Hate You

**Well, guys, guess who is back! I know it has been forever since I have posted and many of you probably will have forgotten what this story is about cuz it probably wasn't that great to begin with lol anyways I had some shit going on and I'm really sorry about how long it's been.**

**I hope you enjoy the update anyways,  
R&R!**

Rachel's POV

After the battle, many of the campers were injured, missing, or worse. I heard many talking about how _she_ was to blame. They said that _she_ turned against us the way Luke had. They claimed that _she_ would bring down Olympus.

And I believed them.

If anyone had the power or brains to do the things they claim, it's her. She has more street smarts than anyone I know—Annabeth has book smarts. No one was as tough or mean or ruthless than she when it was needed—not even Clarisse.

We needed to find Alec and bring her back to the camp. She needed to see what she was doing to us and then she would snap out of it. I knew it would work . . . because it had to.

Nico's POV

Being held captive by red-eyed, stank-breath jackasses was not how I planned on spending my first few days of summer camp. Percy and I were shoved into a room that was heavily guarded.

We were surrounded by the tunnel creatures—I'm seriously about thisclose to making that their real name—and other demi-gods that we recognized.

There was Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin. The Stoll brothers were sitting together on the floor—no doubt sorting through things they stole before being captured. Pollux and Katie Gardner were talking quietly in the corner. Joseph, Annabeth's understudy, was taking inventory around the room.

Of course everything came to a halt as soon as we entered the room. Travis was the first to break the silence. "Aww, shit, we are gonna die!"

"Shut the fuck up, dude!" Conner yelled. "We are not going to die!"

"Don't tell me what to do! They are the best fighters in camp and they got captured! How are we gonna live if they couldn't—"

"We came willingly." Percy cut Travis off. "They had my kids and I offered myself instead of them. Nico came in place of Annabeth." He gave me a pointed look that said he was grateful for that.

I nodded at him. "We need to get out of here. What have you guys found out?"

Joseph sighed. "Well, what we've got here is a shit load of nothing. No way out besides that door which can only be opened from the outside and if we did get it open they would over power us."

Percy looked around and I noticed him hesitate at the sight of the ceiling. I glanced up and realized that you couldn't see anything. I remembered the entryway that was tucked above reach from the first time I was in the tunnels.

Percy and I exchanged looks and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I turned to the other campers. "Have you checked up there?"

They stared at me uncomprehendingly. "The ceiling?" Katie asked. "What the fuck would be on the ceiling, Nico?"

I rolled my eyes. "We need a light."

Suddenly the doors opened and a girl was shoved inside. I internally groaned. "Get your fucking hands off me you stupid, blood-sucking fucks!"

The doors slammed and she kicked the door before turning around to realize that we were staring at her. I raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to have a light, would you, Thalia?"

She blew some of the hair out of her face. "Actually, I would."

She pulled a charm off her bracelet and handed it to me. I stared at it. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with a charm?"

She rolled her eyes. "It was a gift from Mace. It's magic. Push the button on the design and it is brighter than Greek fire."

I pushed the button and, sure enough, it began to glow. I threw it into the air and caught a feint glimpse of something that made me choke back a flood of hope.

"Did you see that?" Michael asked. I could see the look in everyone's eyes that said they had.

I caught the charm and tossed it toward what we had seen. It was clear as day—almost. There was a tunnel there. Everyone cheered and smiled like dorks until sad reality washed over them when I asked, "How do we get up there?"

Travis glared at me. "Damn it, Nico, ruin the joy in the room!"

I shrugged. "You got any ideas?"

"We could stack?" Katie offered.

I looked up at the opening. It was a good thirty feet above our heads. "I don't think that's gonna work." Pollux said.

Thalia huffed and walked over to the wall. She felt along it with her finger tips and pulled herself a few inches off the ground. She followed this method for a while.

She was maybe ten feet above us when she sighed and started down. "Well, so much for that."

We heard the doors begin to open and we all looked up and the opening. The charm was still glowing and it was obvious. Thalia fiddled with her bracelet. As the doors opened to allow whoever to enter, the light went out.

We had to force ourselves not to sigh out loud.

Then four guards came in and smiled. The main one stepped up like he was some bad ass. "Who is called Nico?" He asked in a strange accent. Where the fuck was this guy from?

I smiled nicely. "That would be me."

"You come with us. Nikki need visit you." He sounded like a cross between something out of a Dracula movie and a kindergarten student.

"Well, you can tell Nikki to shove it." I said with a polite smile.

"What's the matter, Nico? Scared of a girl?" Thalia teased in a voice so low that only I could hear her.

I clenched my teeth, but didn't talk because the Count was talking. "Boss will be angry. You not want to make the boss angry." The guards laughed and moved in to grab my arms.

There was a bit of a fight as the other demigods jumped on the tunnel creatures. Only more rushed in to help and I was drug down a hall with my hands bound behind my back.

Annabeth's POV

We were sitting in Percy's cabin and crying. Well, Harley and I were but Alec refused to show any signs of weakness. She instead paced the floor with her hunting knife.

I hated to cry in front of the kids. I was afraid it would make them think that there was no hope but I couldn't help it. The father of my children and love of my life had been taken and probably eaten by those . . . things!

No! Percy would not get eaten. He was too strong for that. He wouldn't give up like that.

I continued to think positively and it was enough to stop my crying. I comforted Harley and she was just about done with her crying when Rachel walked in. "We have a plan."

Alec's POV

I was lying on my stomach on a cold table. I was completely topless and a boy was standing next to me with a tattoo gun. We had been working on the same tat for months now and I was finally getting the finishing touches done.

The pain meant little to me. I didn't even flinch when he began to work. When he was finally finished, Tyler placed some waxy stuff over it and a bandage over that.

I sat up and pulled on my shirt. It hurt a little when the fabric slid across the fresh inking but I didn't let it show.

"You should be able to take that off permanently in two to three days." Tyler told me as he put away his tattoo gun.

I nodded and lit a cigarette. "Thank you, Tyler."

Tyler dipped his head towards me and left the room. I took a long drag and sighed as I exhaled. I felt tired although I never slept. I couldn't even remember sleeping ever.

Luke entered the room and didn't wait for me to ask. "We have Nico di Angelo."

I shrugged. "Who?"

"He is the demi-god that killed the GreatOne." Luke said coldly.

I felt an evil smile slip onto my face. "Put him in the feeding room."

Nico's POV

I was thrown in a bright room with bright ass lights. I sat there while they untied me and then I sprang into action. I took out two tunnel creatures before three knocked me to my knees. Hell, give a fucker his props for trying.

After a few minutes, the doors opened and the last person I expected to see walked in. "Alec?"

She raised a familiar eyebrow and eyed me. "They call me Nikki now. You must be Nico."

I rolled my eyes. "You can stop acting like you don't know me, Alec."

"My name is Nikki and I don't know you." She said with an edge to her voice.

I walked right up to her and she stood her ground—just like I knew she would. "You do fucking too know me! You were my best friend! You told me about your brother! You spoke to me right before—"

She shoved me away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never had a brother. I don't remember my friends and I don't remember my death. You need to stop talking so I can just kill you."

I froze. "You brought me here to kill me?"

She looked at me as if that should be obvious. "You're in the feeding room, smartone." She waved a hand and the guards released me and left the room silently.

I stared at her. "You could kill your best friend? What the fuck has gotten into you? I know you died but you shouldn't be like this. _You_ killed the GreatOne!"

Her eyes widened. "What? Are you stupid? _You_ killed the GreatOne. He left me in charge and now I'm killing you this is how it works."

"That's a lie! No one could have killed that thing if they wanted it! Who told you that bull shit?"

"My associate! It's none of your godsdamn business!" She reached out and grabbed my shirt.

I shoved her away. "Don't believe a word Luke says! Don't you remember he tried to kill you? He killed Max!" When I realized that this was a lost cause I felt the little hope I had had drain away. "You don't remember anything . . . do you?"

She stared at me. "No. Not really." She took a deep breath and then stepped a little closer to me. "How do you know this stuff?"

I stared at her. "You were my best friend."

"Bull shit." She spat. "You're a demigod! You believe this shit about them caring for us? It's a _lie_!"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "You stupid, stupid girl! You don't remember anything but yet you're acting like you know everything! Your brother named his child after you for fuck's sake!"

She stepped back in shock. She blinked her eyes and coved her surprised instantly. "I told you I don't I have a broth—"

"Yes, you do! His name is Percy Jackson! You died so that he wouldn't have to!" I exploded.

"Why can't you just die quietly?" Her eyes began to change. They had been a strange shade of purple and now were turning an impossibly bright red.

I sighed and threw my hands in the air. "I don't know what I have to do to prove that you used to be my best friend."

"You can shut up and die?" Alec offered sarcastically. "I mean, that's just an idea."

I shot her a glare and then I had a thought. "Your favorite color is purple. You are bisexual. You hate people trying to protect you because you are afraid they will get hurt because of it. And my blood was the first blood you ever tasted."

Alec shook her head and stepped away from me. She didn't stop backing away until we were seven feet apart. "I've never met you!"

I was tired of trying. I decided there was only one way to get her to know I was telling the truth. I had no idea if it would work but I prayed it would. I dug my thumb nail into my wrist and slid it across my veins—I had no idea if they were important ones or not.

Alec was right next to me in a flash. She snatched up my arm and froze before she could drink from me. Her eyes bore into mine. "What are you? Your blood—"

She broke off when my blood had flowed far enough down my arm to touch her hand. She stared at it but looked as if she was afraid to drink it—scared to know the truth.

Then her control broke and she fell on my blood in an animalistic way. It didn't last long. She took one gulp of my blood and we both saw it.

It was like a flash of our lives. I saw when I saved her from falling in the tunnels. We both relived our teasing each other. Our conversation in the hotel. The fight on Olympus. But the one that was the most impacting was when she spoke to me as she died.

Alec was instantly on the other side of the room. "What the fuck did you do?"

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at her. "I didn't—"

"Bull shit!" Alec screamed. She looked like she was in shock and was trying to get every drop of my blood off her.

"I'm the son of the god of death, not the god of hallucinations." I snapped back at her.

Now she was in front of me. "I hate you!" She yelled at me. Her hands came up and she shoved me hard. "I fucking hate you!"

The next time she tried to shove me I caught her wrists. She tried to jerk away from me and I saw tears running down her face. Tears of blood.

"Alec," I started.

"Don't call me that!" She screeched. She shook her head and then stared at me. "I hate you!"

I only shook my head. I didn't need to argue with her about this because even as she spoke she was getting closer to me. She fought it every inch of the way.

"I ha—"

She was cut off when our lips touched. In that brief second where it could have been called a kiss, Alec turned and ran from the room.

Alec's POV

I slammed the door to the feeding room. What the fuck was that? What the fuck was wrong with me?

I raced to my office and began to pace the room. Was it true? Did I really kill the GreatOne? Luke had said that the gift of the GreatOne was passed onto the person who died right after him. He said that after Nico had killed him, I had been the next to die.

But could I really trust Luke? I had never felt comfortable around him. I didn't like him at all. It wouldn't be so unreasonable to think it was because I had hated him when I was alive, would it?

And Percy. When Luke had said his name I had felt like I should know him. Nico had said he was my brother. That I had known him.

I swiped my hand to the desk and grabbed a lamp. I swung it hard and it smashed against the wall into unrecognizable pieces. I hated not knowing.

At that moment Luke entered the room. "I was told you did not kill di Angelo."

I ignored him and instead grabbed him by his throat. "Why did you want Jackson on the list?"

Luke's eyes went wide and he gasped for air. "He is the one who killed me."

"Why?" When Luke didn't answer, I lifted him off the ground. "Why?"

Luke coughed. "He trusted the gods. I went against them."

This sounded true enough but I wasn't sure. "I have one more question and if I even think that you are lying to me, I will put an end to your second life." Luke tried to nod but he couldn't. I assumed he had the idea. "Have I ever met Percy Jackson?"

Luke didn't answer for a while. I got impatient and squeezed on his neck. "Yes!" He cried out.

I dropped him to the floor. "When?"

"He was your brother. You tried to get him to join our fight and he refused." Luke spoke through gasps.

I eyed him. And then I saw it: the flashes of bright red in his eyes as he spoke. Luke was lying. I went over all of my options in a second and then smiled. "Glad we had this talk. And if you ever deceive me again, I will kill you. Don't ever forget that."

Luke nodded and I left the room without a second glance at him crumpled figure on the floor.

**Okay, so that's all for now. I hope I can update soon.**


	4. Only for you

**Okay guys this I will admit that I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter and if it gets flamed I completely understand. I hope you will read it though so that you can help me out with ideas cuz I need em.**

Nico POV

I was dragged back to the holding room with the others. I didn't even have the heart to fight them. When they threw me back into the room everyone gathered around me as the door slammed closed.

Percy touched my shoulder. "What happened? You don't look so good."

I shrugged my shoulders. My mouth was dry and my legs felt like they would give out at any minute. I slowly sank into a sitting position and that's when the faces turned from slightly concerned to flat out worry.

Thalia was the only one without sympathy. "What the fuck happened, Nico? I mean, do you plan on sharing the information that has you looking as pale as the fucks outside the door?"

My head snapped up to glare at her. "I saw her."

Everything was still after that. Not a single person had to ask who I meant. They knew.

Percy shook his head. "What? Where?"

"Everything they were saying was right." I said in a hollow tone. "Alec is running them."

Thalia instantly grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to my feet. "And just how the fuck do you know that by just seeing her?"

I shoved her away from me. "They took me to the feeding room! The bitch they called 'Nikki' is actually Alec and she plans to kill all of us!"

"How could Alec try to kill you?" Travis asked in shock. "I thought you two were a thing."

"Fuck, no they were not a _thing_!" Thalia snarled at him. Then she turned to me. "If she was going to kill you then why are you still here?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them what had happened. Definitely not in front of Percy or Thalia. I only sighed. "I don't know. She just said some stuff about how I killed the GreatOne and when I told her she had it wrong she left the room."

"Why would she think you killed the GreatOne?" Conner asked. "I mean, everyone said it was her."

"It was." I insisted. "But . . . Alec doesn't remember anything before . . ."

"Since before she died." Percy said coldly. "Well, someone must be feeding her information like that."

"I told her not to believe Luke and she got pissed so I'm guessing that means it's him." I said.

"Wait, why the hell are we standing here trying to figure this out?" Katie asked. "I mean, we should find a way out and then worry about turning Alec from evil to good."

I wanted to hit her but everyone agreed with her. Percy patted my shoulder. "We'll get her back. I promise."

Annabeth POV

I stood at the head of the ping-pong table waiting for Mace to explain. He looked shaky from all the attention and I felt sorry for him.

Mace cleared his throat. "Well, I was thinking that . . . well, I made Thalia this bracelet a while back and it had all these magic charms on it. One was Greek-light and it also had a built in lock-pick, an I-pod, head-phones, and this really cool little—"

"We get the idea." Alec's impatient voice rang out. "What does the 'I love you' gift have to do with finding my father?"

I spun around to see her peeking up from behind the couch where she had obviously been hiding. I sighed and gave her a stern look. "Alec, I told you to wait in the cabin."

"I know, but I can help with—"

"Go wait in the cabin." I snapped in a harsh tone. I instantly felt sorry for it when Alec fell a step back in shock. I had never snapped at her before. "Look, sweetheart, I'm sorry but I'm just a little on edge right now. Will you please just wait in the cabin and I promise I'll explain the entire thing for you and Harley when I get back."

Alec didn't speak, didn't change her expression, but just turned and walked out of the Big House. I knew I'd catch hell later but couldn't let it stop our plans. I turned to Mace. "Continue."

Mace nodded. "Well, one of the charms was a tracker type thing. It only works if Thalia decides to turn it on but if she has then we should be able to locate her."

I thought about this. "How will we know if she has it on?"

Mace patted his jacket pockets, reached in one, and pulled out a bunch of scrap metal pieces. He tossed them on the table and then pulled out a flat disk about the size of his palm. "This should lead you to wherever she is."

I held out my hand and Mace tossed it to me. At closer inspection I saw that there was a bronze arrow carved into the disk at on one end. "What is it?"

Mace cleared his throat again as everyone stared at him in confusion. "Well, if you look closely, you'll see that there are a couple of dots at the bottom and if you slide your thumb along them, the arrow will glow and the disk will spin in your palm to point out the direction."

My eyes found the dots as he spoke and I slide my thumb in the way he had described. I waited but nothing happened. I raised an eyebrow at Mace.

"Well, that's the problem." Mace seemed very aware of the eyes on him. "It will only work if the person who activates the device is the person Thalia's thinking of when she turns it on."

"How the hell are we supposed to know that?" Becky—head councilor for the Aphrodite cabin—snapped at him. "I mean, fuck! If we could read her mind then we wouldn't even need that shitty little thing you came up with!"

I glared at Becky. "Leave him be. I don't see you coming up with a solution." I slide the disk across the table. "If she activates it she will be thinking of you."

Mace blinked in surprise as he picked up the disk. "How do you know that?"

"Because you are the one who gave her the bracelet." I spoke slowly. Now that our only hope had been shattered I was feeling numb again. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to Alec and Harley.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from Mace. Everyone started to back away for fear that he would explode—thing were always blowing up around a child of Hephaestus.

Mace smiled at them though. "You were right, Annabeth."

It was at that moment that I saw the disk spinning in his palm. Hope surged through me. "I need all of you to grab your gear. We're moving out as soon as Percy's mother is here to get the kids."

Alec/Nikki POV

I walked quickly down the hall to the holding room. Servants parted as I moved by and I smiled with pride. I loved being feared. It meant power—not that I needed anymore of that.

I stopped in front of the two guards blocking the door. "Move."

They did as told within seconds. I opened the door and stepped inside. Every demi-god in the room went still except for Nico. I didn't waste time with their shocked expressions and only grabbed Nico by his sleeve and drug him across the room.

I ran my hand along the back wall and it began to shift and change into a door. I opened it quickly and slammed it closed behind us. "You have one minute to explain."

Nice blinked in shock. "What is it I'm supposed to say?"

I sighed and spoke quickly. "I know we have met. I also know that we _were_ friends. I want to know how I died, who killed me, who this Percy guy is, and why I keep getting this sick feeling in my stomach when Luke speaks."

Nico took a deep breath. "You died to save Olympus, it was kind of a mixture of your pride and the GreatOne's sword that killed you, Percy is your big brother and is actually in the other room as we speak, and you hate Luke because he fucked you over several times while you were alive and he also killed your best friend."

I took this in one answer at a time. I finally nodded, opened the door, and shoved Nico out. I stepped into the room to see everyone still staring at us. I took a deep breath. "Which of you is Per—"

I broke off as I locked eyes with a boy on the other side of the room. I felt a rush of calm and safety shoot through me as I stared at him. "You."

Percy Jackson stepped forward. He walked quietly into the room and I slammed the door behind us. He gazed at me with cold sea colored eyes. "What is it?"

"You have thirty seconds." I spoke just as briskly as I had with Nico. "How'd I die?"

"You saved Olympus." He spoke quickly.

"And who killed me?"

"That's hard to say." Percy crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Put it simply then."

"The GreatOne."

I sighed. "Well, shit. I suppose you think you're my big brother as well."

"I don't _think_ that." I noticed the way he emphasized the "think" part.

I sighed and cracked my knuckles. I couldn't look weak but I found myself unable to meet his eyes. I didn't realize I was speaking but heard my own voice asking, "Did you really name your kid after me?"

"No." Percy's voice came coldly. "I named her Alec. Obviously, that's not who you are anymore."

I let out a long breath. That last sentence had made up my mind. I set my hand against the wall and waited for another door to form. When it was finished I turned to meet his eyes. "I don't remember you."

"I know."

I nodded slightly. "That door leads to an empty hall. If you turn right and follow it for half a mile you'll find a set of stairs that lead to the surface."

Percy blinked in shock. "I'll have to get the—"

I held up my hand for silence. "No, Percy. This is only for you."

"Well, I can't just leave them here." Percy protested.

"You will if you plan on seeing your family again." I spoke softly. "The plan is to lay siege to that camp of yours. I'm going to take a guess and say that you have more than one person there that you care for."

Percy seemed shocked with me. "What about Nico? I thought you were friends."

I looked back at the ground. "Nico has a job to do here." 

"Like what? Die?" Percy was angry now.

I flinched away from him. "Nico knows his job. He doesn't like it but he promised."

Percy glared. "I know where this place is. I could come back if I wanted."

Now I was pissed. "Are you fucking stupid? I'm giving you an out! Do with the information as you please but for fuck's sake don't tell me about it!"

Percy jumped at my tone. "Are you saying—"

"In or out, Jackson?" I snapped. "You have five seconds."

Percy took a deep breath and walked out the other door. I smiled as it closed behind him. I went back to the holding room and sealed the door behind me.

On my way to the door a girl with black spiky hair stopped me. "What did you do to Percy?"

"That's none of your concern."

She blocked me as I tried to move past her. "Then what about the fact that we're being kept in this room? Can I ask about that? I mean, it seems like that is my fucking concern."

I grinned at her. "Uh . . . You're all going to die."

The look of shock on her face was priceless. I walked passed her quickly. I paused before I opened the door and locked eyes with Nico. He was staring at me in shock as well as the others.

"Don't forget your promise."

With that I left the room and continued on to carry out the rest of my plans.

**Okay so . . . I'm not sure what should come next but if people have ideas I would be grateful. Hope to hear from ya sometime soon because I'm totally lost.**


	5. Bite

Percy POV

I ran through the tunnels as fast as I could. I spotted the stairs and was shocked to learn that Alec had been telling the truth. Maybe she really wasn't so bad.

It wasn't until I was on the stairs that I realized someone at the top. I slowed down and soon came to a complete stop when I realized who she was. The girl was around twelve, black hair, and olive skin.

She was nearly the same as when I had last seen her—minutes before she died.

"Bianca?"

Bianca frowned at me. Her eyes roamed over my face. "I know you." She took a step down the stairs before I saw shock and happiness take over her features. "Percy!"

She ran to meet me and hugged me hard. "I haven't seen you since . . ." Her voice trailed off and she frowned. "Oh, since . . . well, I died."

I stared at her in shock. "How? I mean, you weren't bitten!"

"I don't really remember all of it but someone came into Hades. He asked me something and I remember just wanting it so bad." Her red eyes stared into mine. "I just couldn't say no, Percy."

"What'd he ask you?"

Bianca looked tortured. "That's just it. I can't even remember now."

I frowned. "I'm sorry, Bianca."

Bianca blinked quickly and then went stiff. "I almost forgot. I was told to give you this when you showed up." She handed me my cell phone and Riptide. "Nikki had a child of Hecate put a spell on it so it wouldn't return to your pocket. She couldn't remove it completely so now that you have it will work as it always did."

"Why did she tell you to give me this?" I asked in shock. "I mean, I'm kind of confused by all of this."

Bianca smiled now. "She puts on a tough act, Percy, but Nikki has a lot of doubt. I think so knows something or has a feeling of it at least. Only . . . well, whatever it is she doesn't like it."

I shook my head. "How do you know all of this?"

"I'm the only one of the subjects that she trusts." Bianca said with a grin. "Ever since she heard Luke speak my name . . . well, I'm not sure what happened but she trusts me."

I smiled at her. "Well, at least she can trust someone."

Bianca grinned back at me. "You need to go now. I hope things work out."

I shook myself and nodded. "I'll see you around."

I ran off into a large field. I had to warn the camp. I had to protect my family.

Nikki/Alec POV

I stood in my office with Luke. He was watching me with wary eyes. I knew he hadn't forgotten our little "interaction" from earlier.

"What is it, Luke?" I spoke coldly. "There must be a reason you have courageously decided to grace me with your presence."

"Percy Jackson is missing."

"I know." I said with an expressionless tone.

Luke blinked in surprise. "Do you mind me asking how?"

I smiled. "Well, the GreatOne left me in charge for a reason, Luke. I have my ways of learning things."

"I understand." Luke said softly. I knew he didn't.

"I suppose you are waiting to hear my plan to apprehend him?" I said in an easy-going voice.

"Yes, Nikki."

I smiled and pretended to think. "He is going to be heading towards Camp Half-Blood. I've already told Bianca to wait at the closest exit to the camp and sent a group of Aries children to search the woods outside of the closest exit to the holding room." I raised an eyebrow at Luke. "Now I'm sure you will want to add something—you always do."

Luke bowed his head slightly. "I only wish to suggest that we send Markus's group to the camp in case he makes it to the camp and tries to bring others."

I smiled. "I agree. Only if I remember correctly half of Markus's group was injured or killed during the last invasion thanks to you so you will also be informing Jacob's group that they will join what is left of Markus's."

"You wish for me to inform them?" Luke looked slightly worried.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is there a problem?"

Luke shook his head quickly. "No, Nikki, your orders will be obeyed."

Luke left the room quickly. I sat down at my desk and sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Bianca." I called loud enough to be heard through the thick oak door.

It opened instantly and Bianca stepped forward. She walked directly to the desk and lowered her voice so that no one could have a hope of overhearing. "Percy is free, Alec."

I nodded. It was strange that I didn't mind her using my real name. "Thank you, Bianca. You will be rewarded for your loyalty."

Bianca's eyes shone but she shook her head. "I need no reward, Alec. I am simply glad that I could be of service."

It was now my turn to shake my head. "You do not understand, Bianca." I stood and paced around the desk. I couldn't look at her when I spoke. "I know what it is the GreatOne asked you."

Annabeth POV

We followed the tracker for several miles. We went through a large forest and had currently stopped to rest. I stood by a tree and bounced with impatience.

I realized that the group was tired but I needed to find Percy. It was at that moment that twenty Aries children attacked. I quickly pulled out my sword and our group formed a giant circle so that everyone's back was covered.

The biggest one—about eighteen years old—stepped forward. "Nikki didn't speak of this." He turned to his siblings. "What should we do with them? What is their fate to be? Death or capture?"

Every single Aries child yelled "death". As if that wasn't the obvious choice for them.

Suddenly Clarisse stepped forward. "I am a daughter of Aries, receiver of his blessing, and killer of the drakon. Listen to what I have to say."

The obvious leader frowned at her. "You may speak but do so quickly for we have orders to carry out."

Clarisse took a deep breath. I had no idea where she was going with this but I hoped it was help us out. I mean, there were only twelve campers and these were children of Aries. Clarisse seemed to even be shocked that they had paused and had really no words to say.

Suddenly she did what I should have known she would. "I challenge the leader of your group! One on one. If I win you leave us be and continue with your orders."

The boy studied her. "That seems like a fair suggestion. You shall battle me: Daniel Wester for the right to free your group. What is your weapon of choice?"

Clarisse lifted her lightning spear. "And yours?"

Daniel swiped his sward through the air with blurring speed. "Now our battle to the death begins."

They clashed instantly and my mind raced. What the hell was she thinking?

Clarisse attacked furiously with her spear and seemed to be winning for a while until Daniel shot around her side and knocked her to the ground. Instead of being honorable and allowing her to stand, Daniel continued to attack.

Clarisse kicked his sward and did her best to block his advances but he kept coming. My heart was racing as I watched. Clarisse suddenly zipped her spear at Daniel's legs and he fell back a step—just enough time and space for her to snap upright.

Clarisse spun her weapon quickly and managed to smack Daniel in the side of the head. One more quick attack and her spear was in his chest. The moment it happened Clarisse gasped in pain and fell to the ground with Daniel's now lifeless body.

I rushed forward and lifted Clarisse to her feet. "What happened?"

Clarisse met my eyes with ones that were filling with angry tears. She whispered so low that no one else could hear her. "The fucker bit me."

Percy POV

I made it to Camp Half-Blood in less time than I had suspected. I knew I should have stopped at the Big House but instead I went straight to the cabin. I didn't bother to talk to the campers that were shouting my name in absolute shock.

I burst through my door only to find that it was empty. The kid's bags weren't even here anymore. I took a large calming breath and went to the fountain. I dug in my pocket and withdrew a gold drachma.

I tossed it into the small rainbow and asked the goddess to show me Harley. I didn't want to get it confused with my sister of I would have asked for Alec. The image simmered and I saw Harley sleeping soundly on a bed.

I realized with relief that the bed had green sheets and black pillows—the set my mother had bought her. I didn't have time to think of whether or not to wake her because Alec opened the door and caught sight of my image.

"Dad?" She suddenly ran forward and jumped onto Harley's bed not caring if she woke her own sister. "Where are you?"

"I am at the camp. Where is your mother?" I asked quickly.

Alec frowned and shoved Harley over so that she could get comfortable. Harley was always the heavy sleeper so her eyes didn't even flutter. "Mace found a way to track Thalia. They assumed her would be with her and set out to find you around two hours ago."

I sucked in a breath. "Okay, thank you, sweetheart. I will be home soon. I love you."

"Wait!" Alec shot her hands up as if to grab me but then stopped herself as she realized it was pointless. "You're going to find mom, aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, honey, but I will come home as soon as she is safe."

"I want you here." Alec said without any emotion in her voice. "You need to be with us." It seemed that without realizing what she was doing Alec touched Harley's arm lightly.

"I have to find your mother." I told her gently.

Alec glared at me. "Come home!"

"Alec, I am your father." I snapped. "That means that you have got to stop trying to order me around. I am going to get your mother so that way we can all come home!"

The message was starting to fade and Alec had time to ask one question before she was completely out of sight.

"What about your promise to Aunt Alec?"

Annabeth POV

We were now back in the tunnels it didn't take long before we were stuck again. Clarisse was fuming at her bite—which was quickly spreading along her arm. Around the corner was a long hallway filled with creatures.

Mace's tracker showed that Thalia was dead center of said hall. I sighed and turned to my friends. "Okay, guys, you can either fight with me or head back to camp."

Jackie—a daughter of Hephaestus—frowned. "You mean even if we all leave you're still going?"

I nodded. "Percy might be down there."

The group exchanged looks and then Clarisse laughed. "You already know we're fighting."

I frowned at the dark circles under her eyes. I didn't remember Alec showing these signs so soon after being bitten. I shook my head of those thoughts and nodded at the others. "Thank you."

We shot around the corner and I clashed with a creature faster than I had expected.

Nico POV

We could all hear a commotion going on outside the door and I had a small second to think that Alec was good again and going to free. Then I remembered that there was no way that was going to happen.

Suddenly the door swung open and Annabeth rushed in with a sword in hand and three Tunnel Creatures on her ass. Thalia and I were quick to help.

I snap kicked a big buff, black haired creature in the chest and spun as fast as I could to dodge his blow to my head. I spun behind him and caught him in a chock hold.

He was fighting hard and I almost lost my hold on him so I gritted my teeth against my urge to simply knock him out and broke his neck.

I set the creature's body on the ground. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Where is Percy?"

"I don't know." I spoke fast knowing we were short on time. "Al—Nikki took him into another room and I haven't seen him since."

Annabeth looked upset. "Nikki?"

I sighed. I had to tell her. "That's what Alec changed her name to. Annabeth, you should know that everything they were saying was true."

Annabeth knew instantly. "Alec is leading them."

I nodded. We were both quiet for a moment and Katie was in the doorway—that is when I realized Annabeth and I were the only ones still in the room. "Guys, let's go! Those things keep showing up and we can't hold them back much longer."

Annabeth and I didn't waste time any longer. We bolted from the room and started fighting. We held the creatures back for a long time.

A creature that was bigger than me—and contrary to popular belief that is saying something—stepped in front of me and grabbed me by my throat. I shoved him hard but his hold didn't falter.

With his other hand the creature caught my shoulder and I couldn't fight him. He pulled me close and I knew he was going to bite me. It was only a matter of seconds now.

"STOP!" a voice shouted across the carnage filled hallway. Amazingly everyone went still.

I looked to my right and saw that Alec was standing in the middle of the hall. She looked directly at me and frowned. "You couldn't just stay in the room, could you?"

**(A.N. JUST HEARD CALUMET GIRLS WON FIRST GAME OF STATE! FUCK YEAH!)**

I tried to answer but the big guy still had me by my throat. Alec sighed and ignored me completely. She looked around at all the still true half-bloods. "I don't like this but I must give you your props for trying such a daring rescue."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Alec, where is Percy?"

Alec locked eyes on her. "My name is Nikki."

"Okay, _Nikki_," Annabeth snapped sarcastically. "Where is the father of my children?"

Alec blinked, clearly not knowing that this was the girl her brother had knocked up. Alec's face went from shocked to calculative in milliseconds. She walked around Annabeth in a slow circle as an evil smile spread across her face.

"I will make you a deal, girl." Alec said when she was in front of Annabeth again.

Annabeth was guarded. "What kind of deal?"

Alec smiled. "I will let every single demi-god in this hallway leave freely. I will even cure the one that has been bitten but I have a condition."

Annabeth's expression didn't change. "What would that be?"

This time when Alec smiled I noticed something different. _She grew fangs!_ They were long, sharp, and fucking wicked as shit!

When Alec spoke her voice was slightly distorted from the large teeth she now had to speak around. "I get to bite you."


End file.
